DESCRIPTION: The Cognitive Neuroscience Unit (CNU) has been conceived and designed based on the premise that cognitive neuroscience methods are now central to interventions research in schizophrenia. The Principal Investigator argues persuasively that because neurocognitive deficits are a core feature of schizophrenia and are important predictors of outcome, neurocognitive deficits represent a critical intervention target. Cognitive neuroscience methods provide measures of brain structure and function that can significantly augment standard symptomatology ratings. Thus, neurocognitive indices offer the potential to classify more specific intervention-relevant patient subgroups, identify the stable enduring features of the illness that are most likely to predict distinctive outcomes, and identify individuals who are at increased risk for schizophrenia and may benefit from early intervention strategies. The proposed CNU is designed to provide an infrastructure ensuring uniform, state of the art neurocognitive methodology across all intervention studies. The CNU has 3 main scientific goals: 1) To specific cognitive targets for interventions and measure the effects of interventions, 2) To develop and implement new neurocognitive methods with greater sensitivity to pharmacologic outcomes, and 3) To identify neurocognitive indices with potential to predict morbidity in high risk samples, differential treatment response and outcome, and longitudinal course characteristics. The 3 service goals of the CNU are to provide: 1) uniform data acquisition and analysis methods across studies by providing a core neurocognitive battery, standardized procedures for structural and functional neuroimaging, electrophysiological (EP) recording, and analysis, and 3) a unique education and training environment.